Conventional mobile phone covers are passive accessories to mobile phones. They can have static designs and can offer some measure of protection for the mobile phone.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through the comparison of such systems with some aspects of some embodiments according to the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.